


Stakeout 101: Try Not to Get Caught

by AlyssaDreams



Series: Alyssa's Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Betty works for the superheroes, Dark Jughead Jones, F/M, Jughead is a supervillain, Meet-Cute, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Leader Jughead Jones, Supervillains, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaDreams/pseuds/AlyssaDreams
Summary: Staking out the Whyte Wyrm, a simple bar belonging to the local biker club that may-or-may-not be a front for the supervillain gang currently plaguing the streets of Riverdale, Betty Cooper gets caught and comes face to face with the head supervillain in charge: the Serpent King.My entry for the Riverdale Bingo prompt: Superhero AU.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Alyssa's Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704157
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020





	Stakeout 101: Try Not to Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's my entry for the [@riverdalebingo](https://riverdalebingo.tumblr.com/) prompt: Superhero AU. It's more of a Supervillain AU but eh, same difference. This is very unbeta'ed so I'm sorry for anything that might not make sense.  
> Thanks Fonsie ([@strangenightsofdaydreams](https://strangenightsofdaydreams.tumblr.com/)) for helping me with the title 💜  
> Hope you enjoy this little drabble!

Her head was pounding, her mind was fuzzy, and her eyes wouldn’t open no matter how hard she tried. She heard various hushed voices, seemingly arguing, but about what, she couldn’t understand. Taking stock of her body, Betty found out her arms and feet were tied to a chair she was sat on. She didn’t feel as though she had been injured, only a bit sore, so she had probably been drugged. But how? Why? And by who?

The last thing she remembered was staking out the Whyte Wyrm, the clubhouse of a simple biker club that may or may not be a front for the infamous gang of supervillains plaguing the streets of Riverdale — the Southside Serpents — led by a man called the Serpent King. 

Working for the Red Circle — the local league of superheroes — and as an investigative journalist in her regular life, Betty was used to infiltration and stakeouts. With the codename “Verse”, she ran intel gathering and hacking for the Circle, but did not do any fieldwork, lacking the superpowers. But when she was on a lead, there was nothing you could do to stop her. And this one… This one may have been too big of an undertaking for her after all.

Which brought her here, waking up groggy tied to a chair in a dingy basement she could barely make out with her newly opened eyes. As her mind cleared, she was able to hear most of the people in the room exit save for one. A tall man wearing black jeans, a flannel shirt tied to his hips, an “S” t-shirt, and a black leather jacket was standing right before her. Her eyes focused on his face and the most striking blue eyes she had ever seen were staring right back at her. 

“Ah, you’re awake,” the man chuckled. “My name’s Jughead. I heard you’ve been looking for me,” he smirked.

_ Oh shit. _

She was face-to-face with the Serpent King.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you liked it!! I might revisit this universe at one point to continue this because I feel like there's potential but I'm not sure I actually can write it. No promises!  
> You can find me at [@alyssamydreams](https://alyssamydreams.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr too!


End file.
